


Selfies With An Ass

by an_alternate_world



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Seblaine [39]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's due to return home after two weeks interstate and Sebastian insists on picking him up from the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfies With An Ass

**Title:** Selfies With An Ass  
 **Author:** an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  K+  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:** 688  
 **Summary:**  Blaine's due to return home after two weeks interstate and Sebastian insists on picking him up from the airport.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  None.  
 **Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy, or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_**Anis**  ( **anisstaranise** ) prompted a fic which included the lines: "I'll pick you up at the airport." and "I was in the neighbourhood."_

* * *

"So my flight gets in at nine and then I'll get a-"

"I'll pick you up at the airport."

"Don't be silly," Blaine says, shaking his head as he jots down ' _CAB OR UBER?_ ' on the notepad in front of him. "I'm perfectly capable of-"

"Blaine, just let me-"

"No, okay?" he interrupts, adding ' _WITHDRAW CASH_ ' to his list of things he needs to do before departing. "I can sort out getting home, I promise. I know you have to be up early to get to court the next morning and-"

"And I could spend an extra hour holding your hand in the car if you'd let me pick you up!" Sebastian insists and Blaine bites his tongue to suppress his sigh. He knows it's difficult to argue with Sebastian but he also doesn't want to be blamed for a crabby Sebastian who doesn't get enough sleep and then fails to remember all his opening remarks the next morning. He doesn't want to be responsible for the fate of a case simply because he couldn't get an earlier flight into La Guardia.

"How about you concentrate on your opening statement and I make up for the time I've been away by meeting you in bed?"

Sebastian significantly perks up at that and he's glad the phone conceals his amused grin at how easily Sebastian can be distracted.

* * *

Blaine adjusts the strap of his carry-on bag as he exits the plane and fixes the collar of his jacket and scarf when he feels the cold air swirl around his face. It never ceases to amaze him that improvements haven't been made to gangway insulation to avoid the shock of temperatures. He falls into step behind other passengers and is on the verge of starting to shiver when he enters the terminal. His first reaction is to look around, searching for the baggage claim and exit arrows, when he spies a familiar head of brown hair and a familiar lanky body leaning against the wall directly beside the sign he'd been searching for.

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head, but a fond smile spreads across his face as he watches Sebastian spot him and push away from the wall to start towards him. They meet somewhere in the middle, Blaine's arms wrapping around Sebastian's neck and Sebastian's arms looping around his waist. People drift in all directions around them but Blaine's ignorant to it all when Sebastian leaves a soft kiss on his lips.

"I thought we decided you wouldn't pick me up?" he says as Sebastian bumps their noses together and clutches him tighter. Two weeks apart has been  _far_  too long and now he's not sure he wants to let go.

"I was in the neighbourhood," Sebastian teases, kissing his cheek, his jaw, down to his neck. "I heard there was this hot guy getting off a plane this evening and I was really hoping to get a selfie with him."

Blaine bubbles with laughter, loosening his grip to stare at Sebastian's face with as much sternness as he can manage. "Should I be threatened?"

Sebastian presses his lips together as he does his best 'thinking' face. "Well, when I consider how I'd also want to take a selfie with his  _ass_ , you probably shou-"

" _You're_  an ass!" he laughs, shoving at Sebastian's chest even as Sebastian catches his hand and twines their fingers together.

"Does that mean you'll take a selfie with me and I can take a selfie with your butt and then we can call it even?"

Blaine rolls his eyes again and bumps his hip into Sebastian's as they start walking towards the baggage claim area. "You're so weird."

Sebastian sighs dramatically and kisses his temple. "Two weeks apart and you forget so quickly. Don't leave for longer. You might realise I'm so weird you never come back."

Blaine snorts and squeezes Sebastian's hand. "Not likely. Then who would I take my selfies with?"

"Someone not nearly as photogenically stunning as yours truly, that's for sure," Sebastian says with a chuckle, squeezing Blaine's hand as he dissolves into another fit of laughter.

* * *

_**~FIN~** _


End file.
